Amor entre hadas
by XxARES-SAMAxX
Summary: Gajeel desconoce que es el amor, y el maestro makarov ha desidido que alguien se lo enseñe, ¿quien sera el encargado para esta mision?, ¿sera acaso otro dragon slayer?.
1. Chapter 1

Amor entre hadas

Capítulo 1

En el gremio de Fairy Tail todos estaban muy alegre ya que se acerca el festival de san Valentín, donde todo tipo de persona encuentra su media naranja, donde todas las personas tienen la esperanza de encontrar el amor de su vida, claro solo había una persona que no tenía interés alguno en esta gran celebración, y ese es nuestro querido dragón slayer de hierro, Gajeel Redfox.

Al desaparecer metalicana, Gajeel creció sin recibir ni una pizca de afecto o cariño de alguien, dando como resultado su actitud rebelde y en algún momento dado, cruel y sádico. Eso lo tenía muy presente el maestro del gremio makarov, que meditando su situación decidió que alguien le mostraría el cariño a frio dragón slayer y ese alguien debía estar con él en el festival, lugar perfecto para que el dragón de hierro comience a comprender el significado de querer y ser querido. Pero había un problema, a pesar de que lo sucedido con el gremio oscuro donde antes pertenecía Gajeel ya había pasado y tenía sus años, nadie en la actualidad quería tener una relación más estrecha con el mencionado. Las únicas personas con la que se ha podido ver una relación cercana con Gajeel han sido con natsu, grey, erza, juvia, Lucy, Lily y Levi

El maestro del gremio considero a cada uno de las personas que conocían a Gajeel para encargarle esta tarea, pero mientras más lo meditaba más se daba cuenta que ninguno conocía bien al dragón slayer, simplemente compartían rasgos comunes pero nada más haya que sirviera para la tarea, incluso la pequeña hada de cabellos azules no era capaz de hacer que Gajeel olvide su pasado y eso es mucho decir ya que ella es la que más se junta con él.

Solo quedaban dos días para que el festival se diera a cabo, pero el maestro sigue atrapado en esta duda tan grade que en algunas ocasiones no pudo evitar pensar en si en verdad existía alguien que pudiera hacer feliz a el dragón de hierro. Era lamentable que no hubiera ningún miembro capaz de hacer esta tarea.

Pero makarov aún no se rendía, él había pasado las últimas semanas antes del festival encerrado en su oficina pensando en cómo solucionar esta situación hasta que alguien lo interrumpió y ese fue su nieto, Laxus dreyar.

-abuelo, ¿puedo pasar? _ escuchó decir a Laxus al otro lado de la puerta, en su voz se podía notar un poco de preocupación cosa que puso curioso a makarov.

-adelante – makarov observo a su nieto, que mostraba un semblante de preocupación cosa que alarmo al maestro pensado que le había dedicado mucho tiempo al asunto de Gajeel que se olvidó que tenía a su cargo el gremio de Fairy tail.

\- ¿ha pasado algo? – pregunto el viejo preocupado por lo que pudo pasar en su ausencia.

-eso mismo quiero preguntarte a ti ji-san – eso tomo por sorpresa al viejo que no tenía ni idea a que se refería su nieto. – has esto encerrado en tu oficina varios días y ni siquiera has salido a ver cómo están los demás, ¿ocurre algo malo para que estés así ji-san?, ¿Qué es lo que te afecta de tal modo que no puedes ir a ver cómo están tus hijos? –

Laxus estaba muy preocupado por la usencia de su abuelo en el gremio, tanto así fue el encierro de su abuelo que ni la demonio de mirajane sabía algo al respecto y todo los demás miembro de gremio ya se estaban comenzado a preocupar por el bienestar del maestro.

-hijo… - suspiro – he estado trabajando en un problema que me tiene de los nervios-

-¿de qué se trata ji-san? –

-se trata de Gajeel –

-¿Gajeel? –

-así es, él es un caso diferente a cualquiera que haya visto, él es literalmente incapaz de poder transmitir afecto o cariño hacia una persona – otro suspiro – él no puede relacionarse con los demás sin poner esa máscara de hierro que usa siempre, eso puede afectar el gremio en un futuro no tan lejano y eso me preocupa –

-¿estás seguro de eso?, porque Gajeel no parece ser el tipo de persona que finge una sonrisa o dice algo sin sentirlo-

Laxus tenía un punto, Gajeel ya teniendo un tiempo de conocerlo se podría decir que el mencionado carece completamente de la hipocresía, a él no le importaba que le digieran o pensaran los demás, él siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importar a persona que tuviera enfrente. Y Laxus sabia eso de primera mano ya que él era igual que Gajeel en ese sentido.

-sé que eso parece al principio, pero lo he estado investigando en profundidad y he podido descubrir ciertas cosas que en verdad me dejan mucho en que pensar –

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –

-Gajeel, es incapaz de amar, por lo tanto cuando el siente ese sentimiento… simplemente lo destruye para no sentirlo- exclamo makarov parándose de su silla para luego rodear el escritorio y quedar de frente a Laxus.

\- ¿qué? –

-cuando Gajeel empiece a sentir un sentimiento desconocido para él, que este caso sería el amor, sin dudarlo él lo exterminara de la faz de la tierra – makarov bajo la cabeza pensativo para luego decir- he tratado de encontrar una persona que conozca lo suficiente a Gajeel como para ayudarme en este tema, pero al parecer él nunca se ha relacionado en profundidad con una persona –

-¿quieres decir que en toda su vida él nunca ha desarrollado siquiera una amistad con alguien?-

-así es, ahora dime Laxus, ¿Qué pasaría si Gajeel sintiera amor por algún miembro de Fairy tail?-

-…él lo mataría… -

-eso es lo que quiero evitar Laxus, quiero evitar que uno de mis hijos muera solo porque Gajeel no sabe expresarse como se debe, pero no te confundas yo quiero a Gajeel como otro hijo más pero no puedo permitir que este peligro siga suelto más tiempo –

-¿Qué piensas hacer ji-san? –

-Laxus, ¿tú me ayudara a proteger al gremio y a Gajeel de él mismo?-

\- claro abuelo, todo sea por Fairy tail –

Al escuchar eso makarov sonrió feliz de tener la ayuda de su nieto, y también lo hizo porque al fin tendría alguien que le pudiera enseñar a querer a Gajeel, de todas formas él era muy parecido al dragón de hierro así que lo más probable es que su relación florezca sin ningún inconveniente.

-¿Qué debo hacer ji-san? - la pregunta de Laxus saco a su abuelo de sus pensamiento, haciendo que el maestro volviera a poner su atención en él.

-Laxus, quiero que invites al Gajeel para ir al festival de san Valentín –

-¿¡Qué!? , ¿¡Por qué!?-

-no tienes que sorprenderte tanto, que valla Gajeel a festival es esencial para que aprenda de qué se trata el cariño-

-pero abuelo, ¿Por qué coño tengo que invitarlo?, porque no lo mandas solo o que se yo –

-no te quejes, es muy importante que alguien le enseñe a Gajeel, y tú te has ofrecido a ayudarme, así que basta de quejas-

-pero abuelo, ¿Cómo diablos voy a invitar a Gajeel al festival sin ocasionar una batalla innecesaria?- Laxus no creía que fuera tan fácil invitar a el dragón de hierro al festival sin pasar por varios inconvenientes que era más que obvio Laxus no quería tratar – y además abuelo, ¿enserio ha pensado esto con claridad?, ¿Qué le hace pensar que Gajeel va querer ir conmigo a un festival que lo más seguro es que ni le guste –

-entiendo tu duda Laxus, pero yo no he estado aquí encerrado por nada, no te preocupes más, solo ve e invítalo al festival yo me encargare del resto-

-abuelo no creo que…

-ya deja de quejarte Laxus, ahora sal de aquí y busca a Gajeel, tienes trabajo que hacer-

Sin más que decir el maestro saco a patadas a Laxus de su oficina sin dejar que hablara o mejor dicho se quejara más, Laxus al verse obligado a invitar a Gajeel al festival no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a buscar al dragón slayer, claro aún con la idea de que sería imposible que el aceptare ir, pero lo intentaría solo para que su abuelo se diera cuenta que con ir a un festival las cosas no se resolverían para nada.

Laxus no se esforzó mucho en buscar a Gajeel cuando llego al salón donde estaban todo los miembros de gremio, el simplemente se sentó en la mesa donde estaban los Raijinshuu conversando tranquilamente, ellos recibieron a su líder con mucho gusto.

-¿Qué cuentas Laxus?, ¿Cómo anda el maestro?- hablo freed esperando la respuesta de su dios, pero este ignoro la pregunta y dijo- ¿Cómo invitarías a alguien al festival de san Valentín si estás seguro que esa persona no quiere ir?-

La guardia privada de Laxus se quedó sorprendida por esa pregunta que literalmente decía que Laxus quería invitar a alguien al festival pero esa persona no quería ir y él no sabía cómo invitarla, la primera en salir de shock inicial fue Evergreen, quien un poco atontada respondió

-podrías darle un motivo por el cual ir, tal vez esa persona vaya solo porque tiene algo que hacer ahí, esa sería un forma de asegurar que esa persona vaya al festival por voluntad propia- Laxus medito las palabras de su amiga con profundidad, pensando que tal vez eso si funcione en el caso de Gajeel, que lo más seguro es que iría si se entretenía con algo, o eso pensaría antes de saber lo que su abuelo le menciono, así que no era seguro que funcionara, pero lo iba a intentar.

-muchas gracias por el consejo –

Laxus se para de la mesa y se empezó a buscar con la mirada a Gajeel, no duro mucho su búsqueda porque lo vio en una mesa algo alejada del resto hablando con juvia y Lily, al parecer bromeaban entre ellos, eso se podría decir por las risas que soltaban a cada momento. Para Laxus era muy difícil creer que Gajeel estuviera siempre fingiendo ser algo que no es. Laxus aun con duda se dirigió a la mesa de los mencionados anteriormente.

Al llegar ya a la mesa, se para en frente de Gajeel aun medio dudoso de lo que iba hacer y dijo

-quiero que vayas al festival de san Valentín-

-¿eh?, ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo yo en ese lugar?-

-eso no importa, confórmate con ir y listo-

-no tengo motivos por el cual ir-

-tu no pero yo si, y te necesito en el festival- Gajeel iba a decir algo pero Laxus no lo dejo – no te arrepentirás de ir, créeme esto te gustara-

Gajeel se quedo en silencio analizando la información para luego soltar un suspiro y hacer un movimiento con la cabeza dando a entender que iría al dichoso festival, Laxus al ver cumplido su objetivo, se marchó de ahí dejando nuevamente solo a Gajeel con sus acompañantes.

Laxus se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba sirviendo mirajane, él se sentó en una banco disponible que había frente a mirajane. Para luego mirarla en silencio.

-¿Qué deseas Laxus? – pregunto con una sonrisa mirajane sin dejar de servirle trago a los demás miembros que estaban sentados en la barra.

\- quiero un consejo –

Esta ves mirajane si dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para luego mirar a Laxus, aun con su sonrisa, se acercó a él para luego quedar frente a frente y le pregunto.

-¿Qué clase de consejos? –

-como actual en una cita en el festival de san Valentín cuando la persona que te acompaña odia todo lo relacionado a ello-

-hmmm la tienes difícil Laxus-kun, pero no te preocupes te puedo ayudar en esto-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-antes que nada quiero saber, ¿Cómo acepto esa persona de tener una cita contigo en el festival si no le gusta?-

-esa persona no sabe que es una cita, solo va porque le dije que tenía que ir porque vería algo interesante-

-ósea que esa persona no sabe nada acerca de tus planes con ella-

-así es-

-Laxus, me lo pones difícil, dime, ¿Qué esperabas hacer si esa persona se entera de todo esto?-

-no lo sé ni me importa, solo hago esto porque el abuelo me lo pidió-

-¿el maestro te pidió que invitaras a alguien para ir al festival?-

Al ver la cara de confusión de mirajane Laxus no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo sucedido con Gajeel y por qué su abuelo insistía tanto en que Gajeel se enamorara o al menos exprese afecto por alguien.

-dios santo, no sabía que Gajeel fuera así, no se nota a simple vista-

-lo sé, yo tampoco sé que pensar, me parece imposible que finja cada una de sus expresiones y palabras-

-tal vez no la finja, sino que lo hace automáticamente-

-¿automáticamente? -

-lo que quiero decir es que él hace todo esas expresiones por costumbres, como si tiene que parecer sorprendido en una situación es pondrá cara de sorprendido, eso como que para cada cosa tiene una palabra y expresión que usar-

-¿Cómo una colección de mascara? –

-si una colección que usa para cada situación que se le presente-

-¿Cómo alguien podría ser así? –

-yo creo que es por el hecho de que lleva así mucho tiempo, el maestro tiene razón, la condición de Gajeel tiene que tratarse cuanto antes- mirajane miro con determinación a los ojos de Laxus para luego decir- ¡yo te ayudare en la cita con Gajeel!-

-…que bien…-

Es una lástima que Laxus y mirajane no notaran que alguien los escucho con mucha atención, y créanme buena intención no tenía para la nueva información que poseía.

Continuara. En el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy era el día, hoy se llevaría a cabo el festival de san Valentín, todos en magnolia estaban que explotaban de alegría, muchas parejas estaban ansiosas de que comenzara el festival para andar por ahí todo acaramelados, también muchos compraban flores para declararse en ese tan mágico festival.

-¿estás seguro de que quieres ir?

En el bosque alejados de magnolia, estaban Gajeel y juvia hablando, alejados de la alegría de la ciudad, por la cara de la maga de agua se notaba muy preocupada, mientras que el pelilargo tenían un semblante tranquilo y despreocupado.

-suspiro – ya te dije que sí, no insistas más juvia-

\- pero Gajeel-kun -grita la maga de agua- y si te descontrolas y atacas a alguien-

-no me voy a descontrolar, además, enserio crees que Laxus permitirá que ataque a civiles inocentes-

-no pero…

-pero nada, si sabes la respuesta entonces no te preocupes más-

-juvia tiene miedo de que te pase algo- mirada triste – juvia no quiere que te lastimen otra vez-

-vamos juvia, soy un dragón slayer, deberías preocuparte por los demás – sonrisa arrogante-

-¿Cuándo será el día que te quites la máscara?-

-… cuando sepa cómo hacerlo…-

Los dos quedaron en silencio unos minutos pensaron cada quien en su mundo, pero algo si era seguro, ellos sabían pasaran cosas malas si Gajeel se presenta en el festival.

-¿Qué tal si faltas?- pregunto con esperanza juvia – puedes decir que paso algo y no pudiste presentarte-

\- podría… pero no quiero-

-Gajeel-kun tu sabes lo peligrosa que es tu decisión- exclamo molesta- entonces, ¿Por qué insiste en ir?, tu no sientes nada, ¿Por qué demonios quieres ir?-

-… porque tengo el leve presentimiento que todo saldrá bien-

-…. ¿Nada de lo que diga juvia podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión?—

-no, ciento que debo ir-

-¿es por lo que dijo Laxus-san?-

-puede ser, tengo curiosidad y eso es bueno-

-¿Por qué es bueno?-

-porque deje de sentir curiosidad cuando metalicana se fue-

-… ¿e-estas empezando a s-sentir emociones?-

-sí, si Laxus pudo hacer que sintiera curiosidad entonces significa que también puede que me ayude a sentir otras clases de emociones-

-… la máscara de hierro se cae…

-… y muestra un poco de mi ser.-

En el gremio

Oficina de makarov

-ya estas todo listo abuelo- mirada seria- ¿ahora qué hago con Gajeel?-

-solo diviértanse Laxus – el maestro se levantó y guio a Laxus hacia la ventana- mira como todos están tan alegres, solo diviértanse-

-no me digas- sarcasmo- claro que me divertiré con el señor no-soy-capaz-de-sentir-emoción-alguna –

-no seas tan dramático, ¿mirajane te va a ayudar verdad?-

-si-

-entonces no te preocupes por los detalles, ¡disfruta!-

Laxus vio a su abuelo muy emocionado y feliz, nada parecido a como estaba hace dos día, cuando le dijo la condición de Gajeel, al parecer el maestro tenía algo planeado. Tal vez estar con Gajeel en el festival no sería tan malo.

En otro lugar

En las lejanías de magnolia, casi en las fronteras se podía ver una sombra ir de aquí para acá, soltando una incoherencia a una gran velocidad, pero algo si se podía entender de todo ese vomito de palabras, y era el nombre de Gajeel. La sombra dejo de moverse para luego quedarse quieto frente a lo que parecía un árbol viejo y desgastado pero que desprendía una gran cantidad de magia oscura.

-maldito Gajeel, vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste- dijo la sombra mientras arañaba sus brazos- solo yo puedo tenerlo, solo yo puedo estar en Fairy tail con él, solo yo puedo tener su atención.

La sombra después de decir esas palabras se acercó al árbol que parecía que succionarlo, pero la sombra perecía acostumbrada a la sensación, porque con una cara de absoluto placer se empezó a restregar contra el árbol.

-o mi preciosos árbol, tan bello y poderoso, dame más poder para acabar con esa sabandija de Gajeel, vamos mi amado me espera, este vez si acabare con Gajeel te lo prometo mi amado árbol de mal-

La sombra estaba siendo rodeada por una niebla espesa de color rojo sangre, la sombra al ver empezó a reír histéricamente mientras gritabas palabras en un extraño idioma.

-HAHAHAHA ESPERA Y VERAS GAJEEL, HOY SERA TU DIA DE MUERTE Y TAMBIEN MI DIA DE AMOR ETERNO HAHAHAHAH-

Con Gajeel

Gajeel estaba en la gremio, hace un buen rato que había llegado con juvia, no tenía nada que hacer y tampoco podía irse a una misión porque tenía que ir al dichoso festival, el en realidad no le interesaba ese festival pero la curiosidad que sintió antes era nueva para él, una emoción que no había sentido desde hace años, y por ello él quería experimentar más, conocer más de la emociones, y esperaba que sea Laxus el que le enseñe.

Tan concentrado estaba Gajeel que no noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero total el eso no le interesaba y siguió divagando en sus pensamientos.

-vaya forma de ignórame-

Gajeel no se sorprendió ni puso una cara de susto como lo haría cualquiera simplemente volteo a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado con una cara completamente inexpresiva.

-¿Qué tal Laxus?-

-enserio no muestras emociones alguna-

Gajeel no se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el rubio, es mas no sintió nada, nada de nada pero sí pudo entender que el rubio sabía algo que no debía así que sin más pregunto

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-mmm no lo sé, instinto tal vez- mirada burlona- además no pensé que fuera la clase de persona que tiene que fingir cada una de sus emociones-

-murmuro- eso es porque no me conoces-

-tal vez tengas razón- el rubio se queda en silencio unos minutos- sabes lo mejor sería conocernos mejor.

Laxus pudo notar que al decir aquello Gajeel agrando los ojos levemente, Laxus podía apostar toda su magia a que ese gesto no fue para nada fingido. Gajeel se sorprendió por la palabras del rubio pero no dijo nada, estaba muy impresionado por lo que acaba de sentir, era algo así como un exaltación en el corazón, como que si le mostraran algo que le asustara, pero eso no era posible porque Él no tenía emociones, Gajeel se dio cuenta que otra vez el dragón slayer de rayo lo había hecho. Le había causado emociones que él no había sentido desde hace muchos años, desde que desapareció metalicana.

-vaya, ¿dime esa reacción la fingiste o estas empezando a sentir?- Laxus rompió el silencio con esa pregunta bastante interesado en saber la respuesta.

-Laxus- mirada fija- quiero que me enseñes-

-¿Qué?-

-quiero que me enseñes a sentir-mirada súper fija en los ojos de Laxus- tu causas esto en mí, así que tú eres el único que puede ayudarme, ¿me ayudarías Laxus?-

Laxus casi se desmaya ante esta confesión, su corazón estaba completamente acelerado, incluso podía sentir que hacía mucho calor, demasiado calor, no sabía que lo tenía así pero una cosa si era segura, lo que dijo Gajeel lo dejo marcado y al parecer seria para siempre.

-yo… claro, te enseñare Gajeel-

En otro lugar del gremio, una parte muy apartada

-pensamientos de un desquiciado- maldito Gajeel, como te atreves a hablar con mi amado dragón slayer, maldito te matare, ya no seré compasivo, antes te deje ir porque me diste lastima, pero ahora, cuídate Gajeel Redfox, porque hoy te iras al mundo de los muertos.-

En la barra

Pensamientos de un fujoshi- ¡O MI DIOS!, ¡Gajeel y Laxus están juntos en una mesa apartado y al parecer están hablando!, esto es bueno, muy bueno, el amor fluye en el ambiente~, al igual que el sexo~.

Mira estaba con sus pensamiento raros sobre el amor y el sexo, y no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando, alguien muy curioso que no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban Laxus y Gajeel, causando una gran molestia en esa persona. Es persona no pudo aguantar mucho más mirando esa escena así que se paró de la mesa donde estaba sentada y salió del gremio toda furiosa. La persona seguía caminando molesta y no se dio cuenta que termino en un callejón sin salida, cuando se dispuso a regresar sobre sus paso, vio algo que la inquieto.

-mira que me encuentro en este feo y sucio lugar, una pequeña hada- vos sarcástica y burlona-

-¿Quién eres?-

-yo soy un amigo que te va ayudar en tu problema-

-yo no tengo ningún problema-

-claro que lo tienes, te molesta ver al dragón de hierro con otra persona que no seas tú-

-…..-

-el que calla otorga jejeje, dime pequeña hada, ¿no quieres mi ayuda para que ese dragón de metal este contigo?-

-yo… no se….-

-vamos no tienes que preocuparte solo te ayudare, pero quiero que sepas que todo tiene un precio-

-¿Cuál?-

-yo me quedo con el otro dragón-

-¿Laxus?, yo no puedo él es un compañero… es del gremio-

-pero tú no crees eso verdad, el los ataco, traiciono el gremio, te quiso lastimar, y lastimo a tu querido dragón slayer, ¿enserio crees que él pueda ser un compañero?-

-…no…-

-¡así es!, el solo es una amenaza para el gremio, lo mejor sería deshacernos de él, así que ¿tenemos un trato pequeña hada?-

-….si…. tenemos un trato- estrechamiento de manos.

-es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Levi…-

Continuara


End file.
